Panic!
by ernie-the-leprechaun
Summary: It's the Roaring Twenties, and two young law students are about to begin their lives. After living in London for the past four years, they have no idea what is waiting for them back in New York city. A musical featuring music from Panic! At the Disco.


Panic!

Summary: It's the 1920's, the Roaring Twenties, and Travis Berkeley has just returned from law school in England, along with his best friend Wolf Ramsden. Waiting at home is Adelaide Mackenzie, the girl his father is insisting he marry, despite the fact that she is in love with Wolf, and her brother despises the pair of them. The boys meet Catrina Wickliff, a dancer at the infamous Club Karummba, and their world is turned upside-down.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these songs; they are the sole property of 'Panic! At the Disco,' and with the exception of a few changed lyrics in a couple of the songs I did not write any of them. However, the characters, settings, and plotline are entirely my own, and any resemblance to another story, production, or real persons is entirely coincidental.

Note: The story will be written in script form. Now, onto the story.

ACT 1, SCENE 1.

(It's the 1930's. Scene opens to TRAVIS leaning against a back alley wall, wearing a coat that has a collar covering his face. To the right is a VENDOR selling apples from a small basket, to the left is a BEGGAR WOMAN, a teenage BOY, and another MAN.)

VENDOR: Apples, apples here! Sir, an apple to stop the pangs of hunger, they're as fresh as you'll find anywhere and only half the price.

MAN: Leave the man, Hector. Do you think if he could afford anything he'd be out here with us?

(Travis puts up a hand to silence him, pulling out a pouch of coins from his coat pocket. We can now see his face.)

TRAVIS: It's okay. I'll have one, fine sir. Let's see if they really are New York's finest.

MAN: (Taken aback and stuttering slightly.) W-well, thank you, sir. Here ya go, I m-may have exaggerated a bit, sir, but-

TRAVIS: (Cutting him off.) I assume they're fine, do not worry about it.

BEGGAR WOMEN: How is it ya be comin' 'cross that fine looking cash? Come t' think o' it, how you come by tha' coat? Sure look mighty fine for a beggar.

TRAVIS: It's from...before. Don't get any ideas. I'm as poor as any of you, now, anyway.

(Muttering, the BEGGAR WOMAN and MAN resume their conversation. The BOY walks over to TRAVIS.)

BOY: Sir, I believe I've seen you somewhere before, in front of one of those big mansions a few streets down from Broadway.

TRAVIS: You may have, son. My father used to live there, before this damn depression set it.

BOY: Where is your father now, if it's not too bold, sir?

TRAVIS: (Gruffly.) Dead, a few years now. Losing our money hurt him a lot more than it did me. (Pause.

TRAVIS stares at nothing distantly, almost ignoring BOY.) There were already loses enough to tear at me.

BOY: (Unsure.) Sir?

TRAVIS: (Singing.)**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap snap snap snap your fingers for me  
Good good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat**

(While he sings, VENDOR, BEGGER WOMAN, and MAN join the boy in front of him.)

TRAVIS: **And I believe this may call for a proper introduction  
And well, don't you see?  
I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue **

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we were so young but desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we were so young but desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives 

(Group begins to clap and cheer for him, he holds up his hands.)

TRAVIS:** Applause! Applause! No, wait wait...  
**

**Dear studio audience,  
I've an announcement to make  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think.  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page **

**And I believe this may call for a proper introduction  
And well, don't you see?  
I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue **

**Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we were so young but desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives  
Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we were so young but desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives **

VENDOR:** Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
**

MAN:** Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
**

BEGGER WOMAN:** Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
**

TRAVIS:** Swear to shake it up... swear to shake it up**

EVERYONE BUT TRAVIS:** Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we're still so young but desperate for attention  
I aim to be...your-  
**

TRAVIS:** I swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we were so young, we were desperate for attention  
We learned the hard fact**

**Attention is just that **

**Learning to look with a lust and an interest **

**I aim to be your eyes... **

(All against the wall as TRAVIS walks forward.)

TRAVIS: So, you all want to know how I went from the riches of England and the highlife of New York, to the lowest slums of the world. Well, it wasn't the par way of the times; to the dismay of my parents I never have been conventional. No, my story begins at one of the highest times of my life, the highest of anyone's. My best friend and I had just returned to America, from studying law in London...

(Introduction begins to play as everything goes black.)


End file.
